


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by favouriteforgery



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery
Summary: missed call 3:12am3:12am | harry: pick up the phone.3:14am | you: no. you're high.missed call 3:14am3:14am | you: i have to get up early.3:14am | harry: i'm coming over.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 5





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Arctic Monkeys.... what else can I say.

Before you know it, your name is being shouted from below your window. You can't help the pit that forms in your stomach when you peak through your blinds and see him waiting for you. His eyes are glossy and red and his smile is award winning when his eyes lock with yours. You stick your hand to the glass with your middle finger extended and his smile grows. You swear you teleport to your door with the speed your feet take you. His hands are on you the second he hears the lock click and you forget why you didn't answer his first call.

"Missed you." He says into your hair, hands finding their way under the back of your shirt while your hands instinctively reach for the curls at the back of his neck. "You really didn't want me to come?" He asks, the tip of his nose dipping into your neck and dragging down. 

"I always want you to come." You reply, his head pulls back with a smirk. The pit grows heavier as his hands slowly drag themselves down your back and over your ass, cupping you in his hands and tugging you flush against his hips.

"Hmm, ditto." He whispers, his pupils wild and wide. "Are you mad at me?" he asks, his lips find your cheek and slowly trail to the corner of your mouth.

"Not right now." You breathe, it's pathetic how easily you forget your anger around him. "Kiss, please?" You ask, tilting your chin and digging your fingers further into his hair. He hums happily and closes his lips around yours, tongue lapping softly as you lean further into him.

"You could've answered my calls."

"You could've been here at the beginning of the night."

He growls and kisses you again, stepping further from the front door to avoid your temptation to throw him out. You stumble along with him, happily falling into how it feels to be held and loved by him. You giggle into his mouth when his foot kicks open your bedroom door and promptly kicks it shut after he's laid you on the bed and removed his converse.

"Does sex solve all problems?" You ask, heart hammering against your ribs as he pulls his shirt over his head and brushes his curls from his face. He looks ethereal... or edible. 

"I don't know, how are you feeling?" He retorts, stepping forward and cupping your cheek in his warm palm. You nuzzle into it, eyes fluttering closed the second his skin is on yours. You don't reply, instead you reach for his chest, fingertips pressing softly into his skin and dragging your nails down to his belly. Your fingers glide through his happy trail and he closes his eyes to ravish how innocent your actions feel. 

"Do you love me?" You ask, fingers linking through his belt loops and tugging him closer as you rise to your knees and press your clothed chest to his bare one. He grunts, his hands holding the back of your head as you look up at him through your lashes. You and Harry were an unlikely pair, polar opposites actually. None of that mattered when you loved him more than anyone had ever loved him and gave yourself to him again, and again, and again. He loved you more than himself.

"Do you love me?" He echos, itching to hear you say it. He nuzzles into your neck and sighs when he feels your pulse quicken under his cheek. "I love you." He promises. "Tell me you love me." He demands, he tugs your chin and looks at you as you lean in closer, resting your forehead against his.

"I love you." And it's like gospel. It's angels singing. It's heaven on earth. It's his mouth engulfing yours, your hands fumbling with the buttons on his jeans and pushing them down his legs. It's his hands expertly removing your shirt and cupping your breasts as he crawls over you and litters kisses down your neck.

Its your bra somehow finding itself across the room. It's Harry's hands dipping into you, peeling you back, layer by layer. It's you mewing out and gasping into his neck. It's the praises Harry murmurs against your skin and the way his body engulfs yours underneath him. It's your whispered 'I love you's.' as you crawl onto him and settle down on his thighs.

It's him pushing your hips down when you roll them back up, it's your arched back and his tensed legs. It's his hand at your throat as you throw your head back and grind back down into him. Its the hushed cusses dripping down Harry's tongue and falling into the pit of your stomach. It's Harry coming, hard, and taking you with him.


End file.
